


Slippery When Wet

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Massu is sore, Tegoshi attempts to help. This works out about as well as you might expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JE FQFest 2009

He thought he had stretched properly, he usually did. He had a very specific routine, he started at the bottom and worked his way up, going through each of the muscle groups in turn. But the beginning of the day had been a bit of a blur, he remembered loosening up his legs but after a little while Koyama and Nakamaru came in and they were off and chatting, and then it was time to start and he never did get to his arms and shoulders. Well, maybe he shouldn't have done those last few sets of push ups with Tegoshi perched on his back, just to prove that he could.

So now, after hours of dance practice and a photo shoot in which they had been instructed to 'look like you are horsing around but make sure you still look nice and don't mess up your hair, please!', Massu was tired and sore in ways he remembered vividly from Rescue training. Even Yamapi's cheerful parting clap on the shoulder had made him wince, he could tell it was going to take a while to work all of the kinks out. They had to be back at the building for photo shoot in a few hours so he didn't really have enough time to go home unless he just planned to turn right around to come back. He didn't think the train would be particularly conducive to relaxing. He decided to start with a hot shower, that should help loosen his back up at the very least. A quick sniff of his t-shirt confirmed that a shower was definitely the place to start.

He was sure the others had left the building for their break so he jumped approximately a foot in the air when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. (He may also have shrieked like a scared little girl, only he and his mystery companion would ever know.) He looked back over his shoulder to meet the obviously amused gaze of Tegoshi. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged a bit, "You scared me. I thought you had gone to get dinner with Koyama and Shige."

Tegoshi gently turned Massu's head forward so he wasn't craning his neck around to talk and slid his hands into Massu's hair to finish washing away the last traces of shampoo. "I changed my mind. Your shoulders are all tense, ne?" Tegoshi didn't squeeze his shoulders very hard at all but he could barely contain the moan that escaped at the contact.

He could hear the pleased smile in Tegoshi's voice, "I'll give you a back-rub."

But instead of nice, firm pressure Tegoshi merely trailed his fingertips across the line of Massu's shoulders from right to left and back again. When those nimble fingers trailed down the path of his spine, he thought it might be a good time to speak up.

"Umm, Tego?"

"Hmmm?"

"Back-rub?"

Massu smiled at the younger boy's reply, Tegoshi sounded as close to apologetic as Tegoshi ever got, which was not much really. "Sorry, I was distracted. You're all wet and soapy and... well, honestly that's enough to be pretty distracting. I'll just get down to business."

Massu was about a breath away from telling Tegoshi to skip the massage all together when he finally pressed his fingers into the tense muscles of Massu's lower back. Then he remembered why after five years of acquaintance, they had never done this before.

He loved his band mate, he really did. But it was pretty clear to him that Tegoshi was far more used to being on the receiving end of these things. He winced as Tegoshi dug his fingers into a particularly stiff knot of muscle with reckless abandon. After about five minutes of letting his partner more or less maul his back he stepped out of Tegoshi's reach and turned to give him a frank smile. "It's ok, Tego, really. I appreciate the thought."

Tegoshi narrowed his eyes, "But...?"

He shrugged and looked back at Tegoshi with an apologetic smile, "Well, you kind of suck at this."

The younger man scrunched up his nose and huffed in irritation. "I was afraid of that." A second later he was blinking those big, dark eyes up at Massu and smiling his extra-charming smile. "Maybe you can show me how it's done?"

While it certainly was possible for Massu to deny Tegoshi something he wanted, most of the time it just wasn't worth it, he usually took the past of least resistance. So here he was, standing in a still steamy shower room, shoulders still stiff, giving Tegoshi what he gathered from the noises the younger boy was making must be a fantastic massage. He smiled to himself. Tegoshi had utterly failed to give him a massage but he would bet he could convince him to give him something else. They were both already naked, they were already in the shower. The circumstances were so ideal that if he didn't know better he'd think he had planned it this way.

He stilled his hands on Tegoshi's shoulders and stepped forward just as Tegoshi noticed he had stopped. "Massu what's the prob- oh!" he gasped a little as Massu pressed the hard line of his body tight against Tegoshi's back. Massu dropped his head to mouth the tempting curve of Tegoshi's shoulder. It only took a moment for Tegoshi to respond by grinding his towel covered ass back into Massu's hard length. Massu figured he must be ok with their current course of action.

"Much better idea." Tegoshi purred, he moved to turn around to face Massu, but the other man tightened his hold, keeping him in place.

Massu was a methodical man to a certain extent; he liked to do things a certain way. His hands played Tegoshi's body like an instrument, tracing the jut of a hip, sliding up to tweak a pert nipple, skating over the slope of his collar bones. The other boy attempted to spur him into action with melodically calculated moans and sighs, but the longer Massu let his hands wander in teasing touches, the more raw and instant the sounds became. Tegoshi whimpered softly when Massu nipped the nape of his neck and Massu nearly had him where he wanted him. When he tilted his head forward to catch the other man's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, he finally drew the towel away and wrapped his hand firmly around Tegoshi's neglected erection stroking just once slowly from base to tip, Tegoshi trembled in his arms.

Massu smirked and pulled away from the kiss to whisper low and intense in Tegoshi's ear, "That's it. Save those other sounds for the studio, I want to hear _you_." He slid his thumb over the slick head of Tegoshi's cock and was rewarded with a small, broken groan. It wasn't a particularly musical sound but it sounded beautiful to Massu. "Tell me what you want, Tego." Tegoshi's only response was to slip a hand back behind him, angling his wrist to curl his fingers around Massu's cock. Massu moaned deep in his throat but managed to repeat his question, a little more insistently this time. "Tell me."

Tegoshi exhaled and it sounded like something between a gasp and a giggle as he shook his head from side to side, flinging water droplets in Massu's face.

Massu hummed thoughtfully against his neck, and let his hands fall from Tegoshi's skin. "You've never been hesitant to ask for things you want."

Tegoshi took a step forward and twirled gracefully to face him, pretty mouth curled up in a satisfied smile, "But I already know you're going to give it to me."

Massu just stepped back with his normal, cheerful grin. "Maybe I'll just go over here and finish my shower instead."

The younger man's eyes narrowed as he gauged how serious he thought Massu was. "That's not fair, we can't _both_ be difficult."

Massu laughed and tossed Tegoshi a wink before he turned and bent down to pick up his bottle of conditioner. Tegoshi huffed and Massu chuckled to himself as he pictured the petulant stamp that might accompany the sound. Sometimes he liked to remind Tegoshi that not everything was as easy as he thought it should be.

He was still kneeling on the slick tiles when Tegoshi made up his mind. His voice was soft and more desperate than Massu had expected. "Please, Massu. I want you. I want you to have me." Massu's smile was softer this time as he reached out a hand to draw Tegoshi down to kneel in front of him. He closed the distance between them and finally pulled the other man in close for a proper kiss.

It started as a soft slide of lips, sweet and light until Tegoshi surged forward and opened his mouth. Massu lost no time in tangling their tongues together, swallowing the younger man's moans. It wasn't long at all before they were pressed together again from shoulder to hip, kisses growing frantic as their cocks rubbed against muscled abdomens. Massu freed a hand to grab one of the bottles he had brought in with him. Tegoshi groaned his approval as Massu coated his fingers with lotion.

Tegoshi pulled away and when Massu looked up his breath caught in his throat. The other man was flushed and panting, his hair was a damp wreck stray tendrils clinging to his forehead and jaw, beads of sweat stood out along his hairline and collarbone. His dark eyes were a little wild and held none of their habitual coyness. He was more lovely than Massu had ever seen him.

He bit the corner of his mouth and his smile was almost shy, but his movements were as graceful as ever as he turned again, curving his back down in a beautiful arc and tilting his hips up. "Now, Massu."

Massu couldn't agree more, he slid slick fingers into Tegoshi reveling in the tight heat. He didn't tease, just gave Tegoshi more more more, pressing deep into him, crooking his fingers just so to hear Tegoshi's strangled gasp and admire the arch of his spine. When Tegoshi's mewling noises sounded less like words and more like babbled pleas, he finally slicked his hand over his cock and guided Tegoshi's hips back.

Tight, _fuck so tight_ , he groaned low and long as he thrust forward slow at first but increasing in speed with every deep thrust. Tegoshi met him halfway, pushing right back, falling into his rhythm like it was the most natural thing in the world. Moments slipped by, Massu's sense of time was gone, lost in the hot friction between them, the way Tegoshi moved, tossing his head back, the way his own name sounded falling from those pleading lips.

Tegoshi was coming apart beneath him, arching his back, hands scrabbling at the tiles for purchase. Massu grunted and gripped Tegoshi's hips hard, keeping him from bucking back for a moment. He hauled the smaller man backwards, falling over his lap in a graceful sprawl. Tegoshi was a smart boy, he caught on right away, tucking his legs under on either side of Massu's, sliding his hands up his own torso and flinging them behind him to twine in Massu's damp hair.

He was close, they were both so close, Massu struggled to push up through the tight clasp of Tegoshi's body, wrapping a hand around Tegoshi's cock, wringing a choked cry from the other man as he spilled hot over Massu's fingers. It was too much, the heat, the steam, Tegoshi's raw sounds of pleasure echoing in the room, the slick slide of skin. The sensation rolled over him and he buried his face in Tegoshi's neck, muffling the loud moan that tore from his throat as his orgasm took him, shuddering in pleasure.

After the glow wore off a bit, lying on the tiles was an increasingly unappealing prospect. They hauled themselves up, rinsed down, and shuffled off to the changing room. Massu grinned and fended off Tegoshi's playful pokes to his side and grumbled assertions that Massu really _ought_ to be carrying him. They pulled on just enough clothing to be decent and made their way back to their dressing room. As he stretched out on the beat up couch, a quick check to his watch confirmed enough time for a decent nap.

Tegoshi had flopped down on top of him and snuggled into the crook of his arm. He should be uncomfortable but he was very happy to note, as he stretched and rotated his free arm before wriggling into the couch to find just the right position for napping, that his muscles were all perfectly relaxed.


End file.
